From bonfire light To romance
by lovefictionary
Summary: 18
1. Chapter 1 - Going to collage

Going to collage

As a Dutch, Going to college is not an option, just because there is none of them. There is University but that only gives you a categorized education programs and not a specialized education programs like in collages. So for me it was clear from the beginning. I need to find a school in northern America. Schools in the USA already dropped for me. Not because there bad, but just the system for distance, length and temperature didn´t amuse me. So there was only one place left, Canada! From the beginning I already loved the country, its culture and the people. Since I wanted to study architecture I looked for a school with the highest rating. Toronto´s one was at the top, it was also not that expensive so I applied for the school and got accepted.

One week for the beginning of the semester, I left my home country and headed for Toronto. Once arrived I've got awaited by the architecture´s committee. Together with a large group of other architecture students we´ve got a tour around the campus and through the school buildings and dormitory´s, except the beta´s house. For some weird reason Dutch diplomas are more worth then Canadian so I've got placed in 2nd grade with people that where one year older than me. Once the lessons started everything went like it was supposed to happen. Our teacher said we were duty-bound to join a social group. Since I was studying interior architecture I joined the there for made group. The social groups started 2 weeks after the lessons began so I had some free time to explore the campus for myself. After I brought a visit to the library I walked to the campus park what was located next to the beta house. I sat down on a bench in the park in front of the beta house listening to some music and reading and catalogue about furniture and paint colors until a wide tall boy walked towards me while a girl stood behind him, she was the most attractive girl I´ve ever seen. The boy pulled my earplugs out of my ears and lifted me up from the bench. ''what are you doing on beta property?'' he yelled at me. ''I'm sorry, I thought this bench was in the park.'' I replied to him. ''for this time I will let you go, but if I see you here ever again you will regret'' he said when he pushed me away from the bench. I then walked away fast to prevent a fight between the wide boy and myself. In went back to the dorm and went into my room to read my catalogue and then headed off to bed and called it a day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting rebecca

Meeting Rebecca

Two weeks passed and the social group sessions started. Because I didn´t knew where the sessions where I wondered over the campus until a teacher asked me why is wasn´t at the sessions. ''are you a new student?'' he asked. ''yes I am sir'' I replied. He beckoned to me, like saying ''follow me'' so I did. When we crossed the entire campus we arrived to a large brick building. ''here it is, what group did you join young man'' he asked me. ''interior design, sir'' I told him. ''let's see, I believe it´s on the 2nd floor 4th room on the left'' he replied. I thanked him when I walked inside. I walked upstairs and looked for the 4th room on the left. When I walked in all heads turned to me. '' I´m sorry I am late, I couldn´t find the building'' I said. A girl stood up, it was that beautiful girl that stood behind that wide boy. ''o that´s no problem, take a seat'' she said. I sat down next to another boy. The girl started to talk: ''ok, everyone first off all, let's starts with a meeting round. I´m Rebecca, I'm born in Vaughan and I´m 18 years old''. After multiple people proposed themselves it was my turn. ''my name is Daan, I'm born in Veghel in The Netherlands and I´m 19 years old''. I heard multiple people whisper thing like: he´s from Holland... and Cool! After me it was the turn for the boy next to me. He propose himself as Neil, he came from Niagara and was 18 years old.

We then had 10 minutes to talk to each other before we went on to the next thing. I started talking to Neil, we discussed our hobby´s and our favorite style of interior.  
Before we left the room Rebecca told us that over three days there was a bonfire with marshmallows and horror stories. When the day almost came to an end we had one more lesson painting and wallpaper applying. After the lesson I found out me and Neil and I slept in the same dormitory. We walked together to the dorm and wished each other a good night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonfire evening

Bonfire evening

The day started as normal. I went up to make myself some breakfast, brushed my tooth and washed my face and after that I got dressed. I had a free morning so I decided to go to the park and read my catalogue. This time I sat down on a bench in the middle in the park to avoid any more confrontations. Around 10 AM I went back to the dorm return my catalogue to my room and to pack my books. When I arrived at the classroom there was an empty spot next to Neil. I sat down and went through the lessons. From drawing to computer animating. After the school day ended I went back home to fresh myself up. The air-conditioning broke down and I was covered in a layer of sweat. I stepped under the shower and washed myself from head to toe. I ate a quick meal from the microwave and prepared myself for the bonfire evening.

When I arrived at the bonfire it was already dark. Together with the moon stars filled the sky. A light breeze of wind blew through my hair. A lot of people where sitting around a couple of bonfires 4 teachers where around to keep things ok. I sat down on a log between Neil and Rebecca. Neil greeted me excited, ''I´m going to tell my favorite bonfire horror story next!'' he said with a smile on his face. When a girl finished her story Neil stood up and told his story. His story went about the lake monster of Niagara. It was kind of interesting but not that thrilling. When he finished he sat down next to me again. ''And… what do you think?'' he asked me. ''scary shit you told there!'' I lied not to let him down. When the next story teller went to the front Rebecca and I started talking to each other. She was telling of her missing her pet dog. While she kept talking I drowned in her beautiful purple-blue eyes. Since the day I met her I fell in love with her. I didn´t know if she liked me to and scared of being that wide boys girlfriend I was scared to undertake action. After two more story´s where told Rebecca said to me ''I´m bored lets go somewhere else. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. ''What do you want to do then'' I asked her. ''we can go to my room and watch a horror movie since where already in that mood'' she said looking up to me. I agreed with her. We went to her room where she put an usb-stick in her TV. Starting up the movie she walked towards me and sat down next to me. When a creepy man with a torn up skin and loose hanging skin came up the TV she held me tight to her and hided her face behind my back. After half an hour I had to go to the toilet. When I returned I saw her looking on my phone. It must have felt out of my pocket. She was skipping through my gallery and saw some photo´s with girls lying on the beach in their bikini. When I saw her look at the pictures my head turned red out of shame. ''I DON´T KNOW WHERE THEY CAME FROM!'' I said to her. She nodded her head and said: ''all right, so you're that kind of a person''. She climbed on top of me and starting kissing me. I pushed her away and said: ''we can´t do this… what if you´re boyfriend finds out''. ''Boyfriend'' she said sputtering. ''yea, that wide dude who pushed me away from the betas house''. I replied. ''what do you mean… Mitch? He is just an old friend of me''. She told me. She pushed me down so I was lying flat on her couch and started kissing me again. I kissed her back when a bulge started to grow in my pants. She noticed the bulge and went down to my crotch with a naughty look on her face. As she opened my pants my penis swung towards her. ''this is the first time I see a penis in real life'' she said while stroking it with her hand. ''before I pleasure you you`ll have to pleasure me'' she said seductive. She was taking advantage of the situation. She took off her shorts, top and bra. She laid down on the couch and pressed my head towards her crotch. I started to lick her clit up and down. Rebecca moaned in pleasure when is stuck my tongue in her vagina. ''oah yes… More… give me more!'' she moaned while rolling her head over the pillow on the couch. I stuck my tongue deeper inside her and licked her clit again while squeezing in her left boob. She came to her climax and came in my mouth and over the couch. She giggled when she found out. I laid down on the couch trying to rest when Rebecca walked towards her dresser. She pushed away her panties and grabbed something out of the drawer. She gingerly walked towards me with a condom in her mouth. She waited for this moment a long time. Rebecca ripped the wrapper of the condom and rolled it on my penis. I picked Rebecca up and walked to her bedroom where it threw her down carefully. I opened her legs and crawled between them pointing my penis towards her vagina. ''are you ready'' I asked her. She nodded carefully. I carefully put my penis in her vagina when she screamed it out of pleasure and pain. I sank down towards her until my chest was in contact with her breasts. While thrusting inside her I kissed her red lips and stroke my hand through her hair. Preparing for a second climax to come up she closed her eyes and bit in her lip. She came and laid down relaxed, But I wasn´t finished. I thrusted harder inside her and suddenly screamed her name. I pulled out my penis, took of the condom and came over her body. Her belly and breast were covered with my semen. I grabbed a towel and wiped it all off her body where after we fell in sleep holding each other tightly. From that moment our relationship started.


	4. Chapter 4 - The day after

The day after

When I woke up I deleted the photos from my phone, I didn´t need them anymore because I had her now. I carefully removed her arm from my torso and stoop up out of the bed. I looked at her beautiful naked body and saw she had Goosebumps all over her body. I pulled the blanked over her and carefully stuffed her in. I grabbed my underwear and put them on. My stomach was growling so I got to the kitchen and looked for some eggs. I took the eggs out the fridge and grabbed a pan and started baking them. They were almost done when I felt a warm soft hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Rebecca standing behind me with a smile on her face. ''Good morning Hon'' I greeted her. ''Good morning my sweet pea'' she replied Where after she kissed me on the lips. She walked to the fridge and grabbed some bacon and laid them in the pan next to the eggs. When she came to stand next to me I said: ''did you know 70% of the world´s bacon comes from The Netherlands''. ''ah… smart and a good lover, I've got myself a good one here'' she said smiling. While I was cooking the eggs and bacon, Rebecca was getting some plates and prepared some toast. While we were eating we were looking in each other's eyes and where thinking of last night. I knew she was thinking about that because she had the same look in her eyes as last night when I fucked her. ''Thanks for taking my virginity'' she said sweet. ''thanks for taking mine too sweetie'' I replied. When we had to get ready for school I´d had to go to my own room to get my books and clothes for Gym after that I walked back to Rebecca´s room to pick her up. We walked to the Gym hand in hand. When we crossed Neil´s path he smiled at me and said: ''Good Job!'' when we arrived at the gym I went to get some muscle training while Rebecca went biking. After that we walked to my room together, just to get a shower together. When we got undressed and stepped under the shower she squeezed in my muscles and stroked my abs. we then washed our hair and body where after we kissed and cuddled a bit. We then dried each other off. We ate something and went to bed where we kissed and cuddled. She eventually fell in sleep half on top of me with her head on my torso.


	5. Chapter 5 - An encounter with mitch

An encounter with Mitch

When I woke up I noticed that Rebecca was already up. I heard some mumbling coming from the kitchen. I walked to my dresser and got myself dressed. My I spotted a note that said: "I'm going to the shop to get some groceries, won't be back before 11am XX Becca". I looked at the clock. 10:30am. Wait if it isn't Rebecca then who makes that mumbling sound. I slowly walked to the kitchen and walked towards the door and peeked around the corner. There next to the table was a wide man. I somewhat recognized him. it was mitch, Becca's friend. I slowly walked away but hit an table with a vase on it. The vase fell on the floor, so did I. by that I cursed myself. Mitch came hastily around the corner. "there you are you little prick!" he said . he pulled me up from the floor and pushed me to the wall. He then hit me in my face what made my nose bleeding, punched me in the stomach, and hit me again in my face. At that moment Rebecca came in and started to scream. She pushed mitch away from me and started to hug me. "Are you ok sweetie". "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed to Mitch. "I want to protect you" he said. "FROM WHAT!?". "From him!" "HE WOULDN'T HURT ME IN A THOUSEND YEARS!, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!". Mitch quickly left my room. Rebecca helped me to get up and laid me down on my bed. She stopped my nose bleed, made something to eat for me and called my tutor to tell me I wasn't coming to class today. She stayed with me the entire day and hugged with me a bit. The next day Rebecca told mitch to make his excuse to me. Not wanting to harm his friendship with Rebecca, he gave in. he walked in and sat down on my feet end while Rebecca came sitting next to me. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I'm really sorry" Mitch said while looking down. "I'm just so protective over Rebecca you know, when I heard you did something with Rebecca I kind of flipped". "but Rebecca and I had a little chat and she told me about the relationship that you two has been building up, and I think I can trust you with Rebecca". "But don't ever make her sad or you'll regret your entire life!". with that Mitch left my room. I was really stressed out after that so I went to get some sleep. Rebecca was also tired and fell asleep next to me. It turned out that we slept through the entire evening and night. When the sun came up and started to shine through the curtains, Rebecca woke up. She looked at me while I was still asleep, when she suddenly noticed my morningwood. While she started to get horny she started to twist her nipples and got even hornier. She then wanted to go all the way. She took off my underwear and sat down on my dick. She trusted up and down, moaning at every thrust. She started to gasp for breath, her vagina started to tighten and with a big moan she came on my dick, what woke me up. I quickly threw her on her back and started to thrust inside her. I came inside her with a lot of pleasure for both of us. I slowly took it out and went to take a shower. Rebecca joined me under the shower. We got dressed and went to our classes


	6. Chapter 6 - Moving in

Moving in

the relationship between me and Rebecca came to a point that we decided to move in with each other. We moved to a small two room apartment in Mississauga, fifteen minutes from the university. "Finally, our own little space." "Some privacy for our self." While Rebecca was putting all off our clothes in the wardrobe, I was putting down some furniture with some help from Neil. Neil was really sad I was moving out of the dormitory because we often visited each other and drank a beer or two. So when he wanted to visit he would need to take a bus ride of fifteen minutes or walk 25 minutes. Rebecca's best friend Stephanie though, lived 2 minutes away from us so she was very happy we moved over. The day we officially moved in she came right over with her boyfriend for some tea. Michael, Stephanie's boyfriend was working for an architect agency, he offered me a job by the agency to earn some money so Rebecca and I could buy some better furniture and refurbish our home how we like it. Because we finished our first semester on the university, we only have lessons on three days a week I got the opportunity to work two days. So I accepted Michael's offer and started working at evergreen architects the job didn't pay much but in 5 months we were able to restyle the entire apartment. Luckily Rebecca and I have the same taste so we didn't have to argue how we were going to style it. Especially the walls where a pain in the butt. The leftovers from the wallpaper were really stuck. It took literally 2 hours to get the leftovers from the wall. When we finally painted the walls we were out of energy so we went straight to bed. But as usual Rebecca was kinda horny. She insisted I would pleasure her and as a good lover I did. I ripped her panties and looked at her wet pussy. I liked her clit and sucked on it. Rebecca seemed to enjoy it looking on the way she was moaning. I stuck my tongue deep inside her on what she pushed my face deeper between her legs. I continued for 30 seconds till she reached her climax. She screamed and came all over me. As usual she thought it was funny because I had a really strange look on my face when it happened. She almost imminently fell asleep after I did the same.


End file.
